Two Friends and a Couple of Snatchers
by HP2011
Summary: Two best friends from Australia want a normal camping trip. What will happen when Scabior decides to take them back to camp? Will they manage to escape, or will they be forced to suffer at the Snatchers hands?
1. The Beginning

Two Friends and a Couple of Snatchers

Chapter One  
>It was nearly time. After months of preparation, the two Australian best friends were ready for the best camping trip ever. Tori and Elise were best friends since before they could remember, and they were departing for a camping trip in London. They could hardly wait, and as they stepped off the plane, the smell of a new adventure ensnared their senses. They caught a taxi to the woods where the camp grounds were located. Tori paid the driver, and then ran to catch up with Elise.<p>

They spent the first few minutes in awed silence, as they had never seen a forest this beautiful before. Elise decided to break the silence first.  
>"What's the name of this forest again?" she asked.<br>"The Forest of Dean" Tori replied.  
>The pair walked for around half an hour in near silence, both still amazed that they were actually here. Soon however, the magic of arriving had disappeared, as the best friends started to get a little scared. The sun had set relatively quickly, and the natural sounds had died out. Elise reached for Tori's hand, attempting a small effort to comfort both her friend and herself. As soon as she managed to grasp Tori's hand, loud cracks ripped through the silent air.<p>

Tori felt her hand being torn from Elise's, as a person far stronger than her grappled with her. She attempted to break free, and knew Elise would be doing the same. It soon became clear though, that they weren't about the break the strong grip of the men holding them. Tori managed to crane her neck to see that Elise had calmed down slightly. Tori then resigned to the fact that she was well and truly captured.  
>"Now" said a voice from directly behind Tori, "let's see wha' we got 'ere"<br>The voice was firm, with a major Cockney accent. Tori barely had time to register that useless fact before she was forced around to face him.

The first thing she saw was dull blue eyes searching her face. Tori knew that the man was most likely sizing her up, so she decided to do the same. The man had a rugged yet slightly handsome face, with untidy brown hair that was pulled back in what could only be a ribbon. He had a dull red streak through his hair to match a red cloth around his left forearm. He was wearing a dark green vest underneath a long, leather jacket, along with plaid pants and combat boots. Tori then lifted her gaze back to the man's eyes which were still searching her eyes.

"Well well" the man whispered "you are a beautiful one, aren't ya?"  
>Not really thinking straight, Tori went with the first, wittiest thing that came to mind.<br>"Too bad the same can't be said for yourself".  
>The man let out a short, bark like laugh while he took in the rest of her features. Her hazel eyes, short, chestnut brown hair, down to her denim jacket and black skinny jeans. He raised his eyes to her face to see Tori staring at Elise, who was being questioned by the man holding her.<p>

Apparently the man holding Tori realised that he was supposed to be doing the same, as he shook her slightly to get her attention. He cleared his throat, then began.  
>"Wot's your name, beautiful?" he crooned. Tori stayed silent, not letting the man in.<br>"C'mon now, all I need is your name" he continued. Tori decided that if she didn't reply, the man would probably become angry.  
>"Tori Animi" she replied bluntly. If she had to reply, she was going to give short answers. Hopefully the men would become uninterested and let them go.<br>"Check it" the man whispered. Tori was about to reply that she had no idea what he meant, when she noticed _another_ man standing a short distance away. As she watched, he took out a small book and started ruffling through the pages.  
>"Wot's your blood status, Tori?" the man asked.<br>"What?" Tori asked, confused.  
>"Blood-status" the man repeated slowly.<br>"Oh well" Tori began, equally slowly, "I think I'm Type O, but it might be A. Not quite sure".  
>The man sighed audibly, then turned to the man holding the book.<br>"Anything?" he asked irritably.  
>"Nope" the man replied.<p>

The man asked then asked what the guy holding Elise had found out.  
>"Her name's Elise Pius. She doesn't seem to know what blood-status means"<br>"Yeah, same 'ere"  
>The man shook his head. They seemed to have forgotten about the girls, who had exchanged multiple worried glances.<br>"Take 'em back to camp, we might be able to make some use out of 'em" the bloke holding Tori ordered. The other men (there seemed to be three others) gave muffled replies.  
>The man who seemed to be the guy in charge turned back to Tori. She decided that there was no harm in asking his name, was there?<br>"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name" Tori asked as politely as she could.  
>The man smirked, then gave a mock bow. "The name's Scabior."<br>_Scabior_ Tori thought _is that his first or last name? _Tori then mentally shook herself. What did it matter? The only thing that mattered was that she and Elise were being taken by strange men who didn't seem to bathe or see the need for normal clothing. The men turned and began walking in the opposite direction of the camp grounds Tori and Elise were originally travelling to. To Tori's delight, she was able to walk next to Elise. This meant they were able to whisper softly, even though two of the men still grasped their arms.

"Don't worry" Tori whispered, "We'll get out of this"  
>"How?" Elise's voice was practically overflowing with worry.<br>"We were meant to arrive at the campsite tonight right? So someone will surely realise that we haven't, and they'll alert the police or something."  
>"I sure hope you're right"<br>"When am I not?"

* * *

><p>Author Note: Thanks so much for reading. This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you are enjoying it. Reviews are always appreciated! Just a fun little fact, Tori's last name means 'courage' in Latin and Elise's is 'loyal'. Remember, Scabior is owned by the amazing J.K Rowling, yet Tori, Elise and the other Snatchers are from my weird imagination. :)<p> 


	2. First Night

Chapter Two:

Scabior jerked Tori away from Elise. They walked in silence for the next few minutes, unless you count the sound of leaves being crushed underfoot. When they reached a small clearing, the Snatchers stopped.

"Alright boys" Scabior said, "we can disaparate from 'ere. Meet ya back at camp"  
>Tori and Elise glanced at each other, confused. Then all of a sudden, Tori felt her feet being pulled off the ground. She felt as if she was being squashed through a tiny rubber tube, with every limb threatening to be pulled off. She wanted to scream, but couldn't find her voice. As soon as it started, however, it had stopped. Tori took a huge gulp of the cold air to steady herself.<p>

She had to take several more before she was able to take in her surroundings. When she did, she almost fainted with relief. They had arrived at the campsite! After a few more seconds of happy feelings, her elated feelings melted away faster than they had come. There were only three tents here, which meant that they had been taken to a totally different campsite.

Scabior waited for Tori and Elise to catch their breaths (he knew what it was like to apparate for the first time), then pulled them towards the centre of the camp. He then turned to Jake, the Snatcher who was holding Elise.

"Wait out 'ere with 'er" he ordered, "I'll speak to _this_one first" He shook Tori to emphasize his point. Jake nodded his understanding, and Scabior dragged Tori off to one of the three tents. He wrenched the flaps open and pushed Tori in before him.

Tori couldn't help but give and involuntary gasp. The tent was much larger than it appeared on the outside. There was a small bed on the opposite side to her, while a desk sat to her right. And was that a tiny bathroom on the left? Tori had just finished marvelling this tent, when Scabior pushed her again, making her stumble slightly. Tori regained her composure quickly, and turned to face her captor.

Scabior smirked, then pulled a stick-like object from his inner jacket pocket. Pointing it at Tori, he muttered an indistinguishable word. Unfortunately, Tori had no time to decipher it, because the moment the word had left Scabior's lips, she was in agonising pain.

Tori dropped to the floor, writhing and twisting and terrible pain ripped through her entire body. She felt as if millions of needles were suddenly being poked into her, and her arms and legs were on fire.

The pain left her relatively quickly, and she stayed lying on the floor, struggling to get any air into her burning lungs. After what seemed like an eternity, even though it was probably only a few seconds, Tori was able to look up at the man now towering over her. Scabior kept the stick-like object in his hand, as he bent down next to Tori, who recoiled slightly.

Scabior continued to smirk as his eyes raked Tori's face, looking for any sign of weakness. He knew from the brief exchange in the woods that the girl lying next to him was no ordinary muggle. She was brave, quick and probably smart as well.

"You seem very brave, darling" he whispered softly.  
>"Glad you've noticed" Tori shot back.<br>Scabior let out another one of his laughs, as he knew that Tori was being incredibly witty as well as stupid. She was going to be great entertainment, as long as she was co-operative.

"As you saw, my team ain't the biggest. We've been trying to recruit, but most of the candidates lacked, uhh, the special requirements" Scabior informed.  
>Tori stayed silent once again. She knew what was coming, but she wasn't going to give in without a fight.<p>

"You ain't stupid, you know what I'm asking" Scabior continued, "So what's your answer?"  
>"Bite me"<br>Scabior was becoming increasingly irritated. Now was the time to revert back to the original plan of blackmail.

"Seems to me that you need some encouragement, something to keep you in line" Scabior growled. He then grabbed Tori and placed her up against the bed. He then used the stick in his hand to make ropes bind Tori's wrists to one of the poles. He secured them by hand, then strode back outside.

Tori struggled against the bonds, but it was useless. She was well and truly bound. After a few seconds, Scabior came back, but not alone. He was pulling Elise by the hand into the tent.

A thousand thoughts raced through Tori's mind, each one begging for her attention. She fought to close her imagination, and focus on the events unfolding before her. Scabior pushed Elise in front of Tori. Tori was forced to see Elise's striking blue eyes fill with tears, as she saw what Scabior had done to her friend.

Tori wanted to shout out to Elise, tell her to run, to do something, but was still drained from the torture she had had to endured mere minutes before. Scabior coughed, and the moment Elise turned around, she was hit by the same thing that Tori had been.

Elise screamed as the pain rushed through her. Tori couldn't bear it, she had to do something. She had to act. She struggled more than ever against the ropes, trying desperately to help Elise. When Scabior had released Elise from the torture, Tori succumbed to tears. Watching her best friend in pain while knowing that there was nothing she could do was more painful than any physical pain Tori had ever endured.

Elise sobbed quietly on the ground, while Scabior walked around her to crouch next to Tori.  
>"Now" he said coldly, "I can kill your friend here and now, or you can join me Snatcher's, and she'll be spared"<br>Tori didn't trust herself to speak without breaking down, so she merely nodded her agreement.

"Good" Scabior breathed in her ear.  
>Ignoring Elise, who was still on the ground, Scabior released Tori and placed her on the bed.<br>"Sleep now" he crooned softly, "Tomorrow you start trainin'. You'll need all your strength"

Tori watched as Elise was half carried out of the tent by Scabior. She lay back on the surprisingly soft bed, and felt herself unwillingly drifting off to an uneasy sleep. 

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :D Honestly, I didn't expect anyone to read this, so I felt obliged to scabiorxxx to put this chapter up. Unfortunately, it's the weekend in Australia, so I may update tomorrow, or maybe next week. Please bear with me :D<br>Reviews make my day :D


End file.
